


Periods of Nervous Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Furihata has an awkward encounter in the hot springs with one of Touou Basketball Team's players.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is a little off but its around Chapter 109/Winter Training Camp – Slight Canon Divergence so this little thing could happen. Enjoy whatever the fuck this is.

   Touou and Seirin had accidentally wound up at the same for the Winter Training Camp. It wasn’t all bad as it gave the main players an overdose of fury which would hype them up for the Winter Cup.

    However it was only Furihata who was ignorant to this little fact as the two teams had arrived at different times.

    Also, Furihata had blessedly missed the peeping debacle the rest of his team, once of high esteem and now disgraced in his eyes, had engaged in. Furihata had been getting snacks for everyone because he thought he would try and do a nice thing for his team. He thought everyone would appreciate some post hot spring junk food and flavoured milk. He could be wrong but whatever.

   Furihata watched as Riko stormed out of the men’s hot spring. ‘Would you like anything?’ Furihata asked. His arms were filled with various snacks and drinks.

   Riko blinked, surprised. ‘Um, not right now Furihata-kun but thank you for offering.’ she replied.

   ‘You sure?’ Furihata replied. ‘Kagami might eat your share, that’s all.’

   ‘Good point. You are so sweet.’ Riko replied and she took a packet of gum and glass bottle of strawberry milk off of Furihata.

   Riko disappeared and soon, the rest of the team appeared through the curtains. They all had bruises and sulky looks. ‘What just happened?’ Furihata asked, a tad panicked.

   ‘Riko happened.’ Hyuuga replied.

   ‘Anyways, who’s hungry?’ Furihata asked.

   ‘You are the one good thing left on this planet, Furihata. I swear.’ Koga said.

   Soon, everyone had taken their share of Furihata’s snacks and disappeared into their rooms. Furihata was left with a bottle of coffee flavoured milk and a packet of chips. He didn’t mind. He had expected as much.

   He stripped down and put his stash in a provided cubby. A few moments later, he was enjoying a soak in a completely and utterly empty hot spring. It felt great. He rested against some rocks, worn smooth by others and hot water, and nestled relaxedly. He’d done some good today after so many hours of travel. It really was great.

   He watched stars glimmer between curly wafts of steam. It was easy ignoring the kind of gross scent of sulphur because of the beautiful sights. This was a great end to such a day. He smiled and let out a lazy moan. It was definitely worth the wait. He could feel himself melt in the hot waters.

   ‘Um, excuse me, I left something here. Do you mind if I check?’ a voice called out from behind Furihata.

   ‘Ah yeah, sure.’ Furihata replied with a floppy hand gesture.

   The voice was strangely familiar although he couldn’t place it. He tilted his head backwards and he accidentally got an embarrassing eyeful. Furihata screeched and so did the other guy.

   The other guy shuffled backwards awkwardly.

   ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so close to the edge unexpectedly!’

   Yep, that voice was very familiar. Furihata could place it now.

   ‘Hey, Sakura Ryu – right? From Touou Academy?’ Furihata asked.

   ‘Oh, ah, Furihaya Kuki from Seirin?’

   The boys laughed.

   ‘Sorry, you got my name wrong.’ they apologised at the same time which made them laugh again. They politely corrected each other and moved past the accident.

   Furihata couldn’t help but wonder why he was finding everything so funny. He’d only been in for a few minutes and already he was feeling a bit air-headed and tingly.

   Furihata got out of the water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. ‘What’re you looking for, can I help?’ Furihata asked.

   Sakurai glanced around. ‘I must’ve left my toiletries in the room. I don’t think I see them anywhere.’

   ‘Okay then. Sorry I couldn’t be more of a help and, um, sorry about accidentally looking up your towel. I didn’t mean to... If it makes you feel any better but, uh, you’re more impressive down – up? – there than I am.’ Furihata joked but it was only worsening the strange tension between them.

   Sakurai blushed profusely. Somehow, Furihata suspected that it was not because it was hot around the hot springs.

   ‘Did I make things awkward?’ Furihata asked.

   ‘N-No, um thank you. I’ve never been told that before, that’s all.’ Sakurai replied nervously.

 _Yep, I’ve definitely made things more awkward_. Furihata thought to himself as he avoided eye contact with Sakurai. Well, at least things can’t get worse from here.

   A moment later proved just how wrong Furihata could be.

   ‘It’s nice and quiet around here. Your teammates are rowdier than I thought they would be. They were trying to peep on the girls in the hot spring over there.’ Sakurai murmured. He pointed out the fence Seirin had been trying to perv through.

   ‘I got bits and pieces from my friends.’ Furihata replied.

   ‘Your coach is terrifying.’ Sakurai said.

   ‘Yes. Yes she is.’ Furihata replied.

   The conversation came to a grinding halt and Sakurai’s eyes wandered around the empty hot spring. ‘I barely got any relaxation done when I’d had my soak earlier thanks to you Seirin players. Do you mind if I join you?’

   ‘N-Not at all. You seem like very good company.’ Furihata replied.

   The two boys stepped into the water and sat down next to each other. The quiet had been nice but now it was just suffocating as neither knew what to talk about. This was a terrible male bonding session.

   Finally, Sakurai managed to say something to ease the strange atmosphere between them.

   ‘I really appreciate your company. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this about me, sorry if you have, but I’m a very nervous kind of person. I love hot springs. They’re actually very soothing for my hyperactive nerves. And with the Winter Cup so close, I’m even more nervous than usual.’ Sakurai rambled.

   ‘I’m a very nervous type of person too but I’m confident with my nerves. I find that just voicing the fact that I’m nervous helps. I’ve done lots of research into it.’ Furihata replied.

   Thank goodness for common grounds.

   Sakurai sighed. ‘I wish I could do that. I always get scolded by my mother or my teammates or Momoi-san who is an uncomfortable medium between the two if I do that.’ Sakurai replied.

   ‘What about the trace a character your palm trick? Could that work instead?’ Furihata asked.

   ‘I’m not familiar with it.’ Sakurai replied.

   ‘Well, what you do is you trace the character for “no” on your palm and then swallow it, it’ll keep nervousness away.’ Furihata explained. ‘But, uh, some people think it’s the character for “person” or for a swirl. Honestly, I just do all of the above.’

   ‘And how do I swallow it?’ Sakurai asked with a twitchy eyebrow and confusion bolstered across his face.

   ‘Like this.’ Furihata said and he kissed his palm.

   ‘I see. That’s very interesting Furihata-kun. I’ll try that next time.’ Sakurai replied.

   His smile filled Furihata with an unusual warmth. He had a beautiful face that lit up when he smiled. His eyes shone in the starlight, between misty spirals, and Furihata smiled back. Tonight was going to be a good night. He could just feel it. He was strengthening the bonds he already had with his teammates and now he was making a new friend. Despite the rough patch in the middle between those two items on his list, things were going smoothly.

   But it would seem that his body had other plans for him.

   The tingling sensation returned and it was most definitely not the water. Furihata found his body tensing and his eyes widening. He crossed his legs – anything to cover up his embarrassing, sudden erection.

   This was so not happening. He was not getting aroused from being naked and sharing a hot spring with a guy he barely knows. This had to be an erection from a period of nervous tension. The Winter Cup was basically here, there were exams and tests coming up, but also because creating new friendships from start is super hard. It has to be that. It cannot be because of anything reason. This was just a no reason boner, surely.

   Yes, Furihata will admit that guy is cute. He had an extremely pretty face especially when he was smiling and slick with the vapours of the hot spring. His hair was a pretty colour too as were his eyes: a unique, pale brown that was like cocoa powder. It was adorable. But his body? His body wasn’t adorable. It was definitely that of a well-honed athlete. His abdominals looked hard and his upper arms were sculpted. His collar bone jutted out and looked primed for licking.

   Furihata froze. He did not just think that. He did not just think. He did not think that!

   Sakurai stared at him. ‘Furihata-kun, are you okay? You’re acting strangely all of a sudden. Would you like to get out of the hot spring?’

   ‘I think so. I think I’m getting too hot. Dizzy even.’ Furihata rambled.

   Furihata twisted around. He reached for his towel and dragged it back to him. He got up carefully, without any unnecessary movements, and quickly wrapped his towel around him. Sakurai stared the entire time and Furihata could feel where those droopy, pale brown eyes focused on. The hair on the back of Furihata’s stood up and his shoulder muscles tightened. His eyebrows started twitching and he was sweating bullets out nervousness.

  _No, no, no_ , he thought to himself. Furihata could hear the water move and presumably because Sakurai was getting out of the water.

   ‘Are you okay?’ he asked. Sakurai reached out and touched Furihata’s shoulder. It was like electricity and it sent shivers down Furihata’s spine. Sakurai could see Furihata’s spine ripple at his touch. He let go immediately and blushed.

   Furihata timidly turned around, face red and slightly humiliated. ‘I’m so sorry.’ he murmured. Sakurai’s eyes skimmed downwards; looking for a clue but said clue was incredibly obvious. Furihata’s towel tented in front of his crotch.

   ‘I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to...’ Sakurai profusely apologised and immediately ripped his eyes away from Furihata’s erection; only to wander back.

   ‘Y’know what they say... About periods of nervous tension.’ Furihata murmured. He scratched the back of his neck and kept his gaze directly past Sakurai, focusing on the black trees just behind the fence.

   ‘Y-Yep.’ Sakurai replied weakly.

   There was a lull in conversation and the towels around their waists went ignored as it would appear that Sakurai was now having a similar problem down in reaction to Furihata.

   ‘I’m so sorry.’ Furihata murmured.

   ‘I-I hate to be that guy but a common remedy for unwanted erections during periods of nervous tension... would be, um, to... sate them.’ Sakurai mumbled. He trembled and his face was visibly scarlet even in the lantern-lit darkness of the outdoor hot springs.

   ‘I-I generally try... not to.’ Furihata murmured.

   ‘I wasn’t offering to do that, I was thinking... of something, a little different.’ Sakurai rambled.

   ‘O-Oh!’ Furihata gasped, eyes wide open and his erection hardened further. He licked his lips and Sakurai stared into his eyes, completely willing. ‘Are you sure? Here?’

   ‘I’m certain.’ Sakurai replied and he took Furihata’s hand gently. ‘If we do it over there, no one’ll notice.’

   ‘O-Okay, but I’ve never done this sort of thing before.’ Furihata confessed virginally.

   ‘I haven’t either but it’s kind of exciting, don’t you think?’ Sakurai admitted.

   ‘Y-Yeah.’ Furihata murmured.

   Sakurai led Furihata behind a cluster of rocks where they would be safe from sight should anyone wander into the hot springs. It seemed unlikely that anyone would want to have a bath at this hour since it was getting so late.

   Sakurai was slightly more dominant than Furihata had been expecting. He thought that they would both be awkward and blushing – and they were – but Sakurai was also strangely confident. The two decided that Furihata would be the one receiving and that Sakurai would be the one giving; neither were really fussed in that regard though and switching was not entirely out of question but it was reliant on how they went this first time.

   This was both their first time and it was nerve wracking but that made it so much more exciting and even satisfying. The fact that they were both in public, more or less as they were hiding, also added to the atmosphere and how aroused they were both becoming.

   Furihata sat on the ledge with a towel underneath him, so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable and in case a mess were to arise. Sakurai, meanwhile, knelt in the water. He looked almost mermaid-like with his wet hair and the ripples billowing out from around him. His face was flushed slightly pink but he looked primed and ready. Furihata slowly opened up his legs to Sakurai.

   Their hearts quaked inside of them as they stared somewhat pleadingly into each other’s hearts.

   ‘Are you ready?’ Furihata asked, his voice cracked.

   ‘Yes, I’m ready.’ Sakurai replied softly.

   ‘Good, good... Take your time; I don’t want you to rush or to be uncomfortable.’ Furihata added.

   ‘Thank you... Kouki-kun, may I call you that?’ he asked.

   ‘Kouki is fine.’ Furihata replied.

   His cock began to throb harder. The way Sakurai said his name was pure magic, honestly.

   ‘O-Okay, Kouki. Then you may call me Ryou, that’s fine.’ Sakurai said.

   Furihata smiled weakly. ‘Yep, thank you R-Ryou.’

   The pink tint to Sakurai’s face darkened. It really got to him too; the intimacy of a first name basis. His cock hardened a little more because of it too.

   Sakurai came forward and Furihata bent back a little bit, making sure Sakurai had all the room he needed. Sakurai lovingly stroked the underside of Furihata’s cock. Shivers ran up and down Furihata’s spine. He made a surprised noise and Sakurai giggled.

    Sakurai lifted Furihata’s manhood up slightly and aligned it with his mouth. He tentatively ran his tongue along Furihata’s shaft, teasingly, getting a feel for proper technique. Up close, the sight of Furihata’s cock was slightly bigger than Sakurai had expected and suddenly, he was wondering if a blowjob was as easy as pornography had led him to believe.

   The sensation of being licked was unique and Furihata’s breath hitched in his throat.

   ‘Th-That feels nice.’ Furihata said, choked up.

   Sakurai didn’t reply; merely continuing with his tender strokes and licks. A salty taste tinged his mouth but all he could smell was the hot springs; even though his nose was uncomfortably close to a copse of pubic hair.

   Sakurai’s hands began to wander. He dragged his fingers along the sides of Furihata’s thighs. Furihata was encouraged by the ticklish sensations against his thighs and put his hands awkwardly on Sakurai’s shoulders. His hands clamped over them. Sakurai lifted his head and gazed into Furihata’s eyes. He wiped his mouth and came closer again still until it was almost a mockery of a hug.

   ‘I’m ready now.’ Sakurai announced. He had a little bit of confidence to back his vice. Once more, he carefully handled Furihata’s fully erect cock and he slowed opened his mouth to it. Furihata nervously sat there and met Sakurai’s lusty gaze. Everything about this added to the view and the arousal he was expecting: Sakurai in the hot springs, the night sky and the backdrop of the old inn. It was fantastic.

   Sakurai began to properly suck Furihata’s dick; no licking or stroking, nothing to insinuate he was shy and trying to find proper technique. Furihata’s dick curled against the back of Sakurai’s throat and he was hyperaware of how close his teeth were to Furihata. He was unsure of where to go from here.

   Furihata shifted; his hips came up forward. ‘Th-This feels really good, Ryou.’

   And that’s all what Sakurai needed to hear. That low voice laced with ecstasy caused Sakurai’s blood to boil and his right hand instinctively returned to him, came down under the water and wrapped around his own erection; ignored in favour of Furihata’s. However, the warmth of the water reminded Sakurai would be inappropriate to masturbate in a hot spring, just in case he came...

   ‘H-Hey, Ryou, are you okay? You’re getting really red in the face...’ Furihata pointed out, somewhat panicked and the suddenly unsexy banter between them broke Sakurai’s concentration; making him hyperaware of just how awkward the blowjob was and how awkward his hands were.

   ‘I – I think, I’m done...’ Furihata murmured, embarrassedly. ‘D-Did you want me to... cum?’

Sakurai’s face flushed. He hadn’t even been thinking of that; he had been thinking about his teeth and his hands and, well, just how impressive Furihata actually was. He wasn’t big, not by a long shot, but he was quite tender and though it couldn’t be more pronounced that he was a clumsy virgin, he was a very nice person to get off.

   Furihata reeled back and Sakurai let go; strands of saliva didn’t let go and the embarrassed, red flush on Sakurai’s face was too precious. Furihata was definitely going to remember that face; his eyes were what made it as they were such a soft brown and framed by such long eyelashes but their expression was a bizarre mixture of innocent naughtiness.

   ‘H-Have I pleased y-you, Kouki?’ Sakurai asked. There was a wobble in voice and he licked his lips; the tang of salt remained.

   ‘You are really hot!’ Furihata blurted out.

   Sakurai smiled timidly. ‘Thank you.’ he replied.

   Sakurai hefted himself up and got to Furihata’s eyelevel but it was decidely not Furihata’s eyes that Sakurai was focused on. He puckered his lips. His eyes intently focused on a crease on Furihata’s bottom lip; Furihata was gawking, still in shock that such an adorable person had just given him the best – only – blowjob of his life all because of a baseless erection.

    ‘I’m sorry but can I have a kiss?’ Sakurai asked; again in that voice that Furihata couldn’t ever say “No” to ever.

    ‘I – I suppose?’ Furihata replied and he tried very hard to not think about where Sakurai’s mouth had just been but those eyes! Those eyes! Furihata was very weak for that pleading, sincere look in those doe-like eyes.

   Their lips smushed together awkwardly; what else would be expected but it was a good awkward. It was actually quite lovely. Their kiss was quite chaste, no tongue or tugging or biting or any sort of shenanigans: just a kiss that lasted seven seconds or just about that left them with a silly smile.

   ‘That was good.’ Furihata replied hoarsely.

   ‘Y-Yes, very good.’ Sakurai nodded.

   ‘Should we do this again sometime... maybe?’ Furihata asked with a wince. ‘We, uh, should maybe... I dunno, maybe... Stay in touch?’

   ‘For you?’ Sakurai began with a heartfelt voice and sweetened eyes. ‘Always.’

   ‘I – I’m glad.’ Furihata replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but forgot to post it. Also, I would like to point out the Trifecta of Fanfiction Genres is complete: I've written fluff, smut, and angst for these two. I've also got a fluffy AU and a sad AU coming up as well :3c though. Also, FuriSaku is now the 4th pairing suggested for Furihata; right under Kise/Furi lol.


End file.
